Strange Affection
by monsterscorporation
Summary: Annabelle has a plan to get revenge for everything Verity did for her. But the consequences backfired and now she is stuck in a worse situation. M mostly for language.
Annabelle has a plan to get revenge for everything Verity did for her. But the consequences backfired and now she is stuck in a worse situation.

She was casually minding her own business at St Trinian's as she always did, after dealing with a problem that has been bugging her since forever, she felt she deserved a little bit of peace and pride for herself. However, she couldn't savor it for too long. You see after the heist, she earned respect from the other girls, and more confidence to deal with her issues alone. As a Fritton by blood, she didn't fit in any other tribe and she learned how to take advantage of that.

She thought now that everything was solved, her world was perfect, and nothing else could ruin it or the school she now calls home. This until a certain erratic movement started happening around the staircase she was sitting on. The first years ran desperately and the sirens soon began.

"Black eagle approaching... Black eagle approaching" They screamed. And Annabelle soon understood what it was all about. Some new intruder. She groaned.

So much for her peaceful moment.

By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs the girls above have already gone quiet and whoever was that arrived was already inside Miss Fritton's office or dragged into some trapped dungeon by the girls.

"Oi" Someone called behind her. She turned her head to find Taylor and Andrea standing outside a classroom watching her. "You'll like to see this" and them motioned towards the classroom.

She followed them inside and found the other girls around Polly's computer.

She expected another bank manager to appear or some other authority, but the vision of Geoffrey with a certain blonde girl erupted in her rage and disbelief, followed with a rapid rush of panic.

 _Shit! Had they discovered?_

Two weeks ago Annabelle had taken an important step in her life: she decided to revenge Verity. Secretly _borrowing_ one suspicious package from the ecos inside the biology classroom, she prepared her bag and her scooter, and drove out of St Trinian's towards the hell she once had to put up with, Cheltenham.

Breaking into the school and into Verity's room was easy, being in Cheltenham almost her entire life made her know the school too well, she knew the right spots to hide and to infiltrate easily without being noticed.

She quickly entered the dorm through one window down the main corridor. She knew the girls would all be in cafeteria having dinner. She quickly tip-toed to a scraped door and silently prayed the room still belonged to Verity. She remembers how it became that way. On an angry parade, Verity stormed to her own bedroom door. Ms. Bagstock had stated that she wouldn't be playing the next hockey match. Needless to say, the girl was pissed, and when Verity is pissed, she explodes. Luckily her door was her victim this time. She punched, kicked and scratched, resulting on what it is now. Every girl at Cheltenham knows when they pass by that that room belongs to the bully. And they do not dare to mess up with her.

She turned the doorknob carefully, afraid someone might still be inside.

To her luck the room was empty, and she soon recognized the blue backpack Verity uses, the room was hers. But she couldn't just stuff it in her bag, it was barely used. She needed to make the drugs seen. Nothing in that room would do it.

Then an idea surged in her.

 _Her hockey kit_

She would put it there, yeah, that was perfect. Next time Verity changed to her training clothes, the drugs would fell and she would be exposed as a cheating druggie.

Annabelle couldn't hide her excitement as she giggled out loud. She stuffed one bit of drugs in Verity's drawer as a plan-b and quickly left the room, stopping to make sure she left everything looking untouched.

She would need to reach the locker rooms for the matter, which was in another building on the school grounds, on the gym.

 _Alright, Annabelle! You can do this_

She sighed silently as she crawled through the window once more. Hiding behind the bushes, she made sure no one was around before heading to the gym. As it was dark already and it was officially dinner time, the gym was also empty. The teachers and staff have left for supper.

Seeing the white tiles of the walls and floor she couldn't stop remembering the times she spent there. The way she sat against the wall as fingers brushed against her chest and golden hair tickled her face as she kissed Ve-.

Well, ignoring some disturbing memories insisting on coming back, she ran to the shower room where Verity's locker would be with her things. The only problem was she hadn't thought of how she would break into the locker. Maybe bringing one of the Trinians would have been a good idea.

 _Oh god, what was that Kelly taught us? Uh, I must remember something... Oh screw that_

The younger Fritton reached her bag in search of something that might come in hand. She found a screwdriver in it and didn't think twice.

 _Screw Kelly's class of breaking into things, I'm doing it old school_

She stuck the screwdriver into the locker and tried to make it a lever. Eventually the locker gave in and opened with a thud, slamming into the next one. She quickly stashed the drugs between Verity's folded clothes and closed the locker again.

 _Done! Now I just need to get out of here._

Two weeks later now, Verity and her father were visiting, and to be honest she was terrified if her plan had failed, even though she had heard in the news rumors about the daughter of minister of education being related to the underworld of drugs.

She held in her breath trying not to call attention to her panic. The girls couldn't see her weakness; she is way past that.

"You see Camilla, this a very weird situation, but unfortunately Verity doesn't have no place to be, you know?" Geoffrey said. After the heist he and Miss Fritton became sort of friends sort of enemies. A kind of love-hate relationship. "I know it was all a misunderstanding and all but no other school will have her"

"Misunderstanding Geoffrey?" Miss Fritton asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I know Verity would never do drugs…or sell them" He gave his daughter a long thoughtful glance.

"You know I have no objections against any girl who wants to be part of our institution, Geoffrey. But I may say that Verity might face some… challenges, especially regarding the clash she had with us last year"

"I know 'Milla. That's why I beg you to try your best to integrate my daughter to your school rules and values."

"Daddy!" Verity cried out. She could have been predator once, but now she was a mere prey inside lions' gate, and she did not want to be the prey.

"Verity, please!" Geoffrey calmly said. He always has been the calm type. "She's yours Camilla, just please" He begged her "don't hurt her"

"Alright" Camilla stood up and straightened up her dress, walked up to the nervous girl and held her hand out, "Welcome to St Trinian's, darling"


End file.
